Relatively recent changes in American society mean that mass advertisers can no longer simply rely on television commercials and magazine ads to get their products noticed. Today's consumer is often much more knowledgeable and leads a lifestyle which does not expose them to conventional advertising mediums and the associated repetitious jingles of days past.
While “over-the-air” television viewership is down, cable television does not readily fill the advertising void because they may not have a suitable advertising viewership or structure, satellite radio systems in cars do not have commercials, and the Internet often uses specific targeting methods for advertising while missing the general population. Additionally, today's consumers readily see through marketing hype and are not likely to be swayed by advertising that serves no purpose in their lives.
While traditional advertising venues are not as effective as they once were and while many newer advertising venues are limited in effectiveness, people continue to drive. Thus the curb-side along roads, highways, and sidewalks remain a viable advertising location.
However, the need for advertising that supplies useful marketing information remains. Beneficially such advertising should be presented in a unique and eye-catching way.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to present marketing and promotional information in an eye catching, fun-filled, and different manner. Ideally that way would always be visible, attention grabbing, would effectively improve sales, and would be relatively low in both initial cost and long term maintenance.